Forum:Recruitment
Welcome To EHHW Recruitment Here Place Your Madness Name And Skils Etc. Ok, Heres mine: Name: DJ (Dark Dragon) Anderson Age: 23 Agent Rating: GOL3M Mk2 Killer(on my own rating scale, top being zombie slaughterer.) Bio: Mr Anderson (as people call him) was a grunt, who got captured by A.A.H.W and was made to fight against many of their agent's, but he escaped in a truck, and left, he is now looking for revenge, and a new group to help him do it, he also has a tendancy to turn to as dark monster if angered or if he is near alot of dark energy, it is a condition from AHHW testing on him, its also part of how he escaped. Location: Unknown(untill later notice) Ocupation: trainee to be a anti-GO3LEM agent. Weapons Of Chosing: Black Titainum Dragon Sword, M11 and M40. Armor: kevlar suit(full body), blast helmet, radio shades and two sided breather, plus a leather jacket to cover up wounds and the kevlar. Blaze Anderson, Signing Out STAMP: Accepted EDIT:Nickname's: Da Wasp, Hell Bringer, The Ambush Assassin. Here's Mine Lazerforce Yumori is my character Full Name:Yumori Zatsuken Battle Attire:Trench Coat,Pitch Black Left Eye,Bandages in the head,Ninja Wraps. Signature Weapon:Masumane,And anything that can kill. Bio:Auditor's Best soldier he traitored him because he saw Deimos got killed and Auditor said he is still in AAHW. Age:16 Nationality:Jappanese Occupation:Driver,Assassin,Info Stealing,Defending the base,G0L3M Mk1 hunter,Speed Warrior, Trainer(former),Student,and also for attacking. Nicknames:Sadistic Soldier,Torturer,Yumori,100Th Leader Of the Zatsuken Family Stamp:ACCEPTED -Yumori K.R Zatsuken EDIT:Nickname's: Da Wasp, Hell Bringer, The Ambush Assassin. Da Wasp-siging out _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Name:Nicolas "Destiny" Sage Age:19 Nationality:American Occupation:Student-EHHW Engineer Bio:An engineer who is a student.One day he's workshop got attacked and he beaten up some Agents and Yumori arrived and helped him. Date of Joining:September 17,2012 Signature Vehicles or Weapon:Electro Cannon,Bloodhounds,Sage Family Jet,and those weapons and vehicles he made. Nicknames:Nico,Destiny,Engineer. STAMP:ACCEPTED -Nico Sage ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Name:Doug "Archer" Gale Age:16 Nationality:American Occupation:Student,Archer,EHHW Soldat Bio:A classmate of Yumori at Nevada College.He got bounty hunted by L33T Agents because he is rich. Signature Weapon:Black Destroyer Bow and Destroyer Arrow Nicknames:Doug,Doug the Archer,Archer. Stamp:ACCEPTED -Doug ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Name:Jared "Smoking Drunk" Gale Age:17 Nationality:American Occupation:Student,EHHW Soldat,Special Swords. Bio:A schoolmate of Yumori at Nevada.He seeks revenge for his brother for being bounty hunted. Signature Weapon:Kuriga-Shintosa Sword.Lighters,Bottles. Nicknames:Jared,Smonk (Because he is a smoker and a drunk hard dude),Ashtray. Stamp:ACCEPTED -Ashtray ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Name:Saturn "Fiery Mage" Sear Age:22 Nationality:Japanesse Occupation:Mage,EHHW Soldat. Bio:A mage from Japan.He was born in America.He seeked to take a spin at Witchcraft at 20 years old.He came back to America at 21 years old seeing that he's homeland was geting attacked.He finded groups that is against AHHW. Signature Weapon:Shining Moon Staff. Nicknames:Fire,Saturn,Searing Guy,Fire Mage. Stamp:ACCEPTED -Saturn rulez! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Name:Eve "Snowy Nights" Lime Age:16 Gender;Male Nationality:American Occupation:EHHW Soldat,Mage Bio:A mage from America.He moved to Japan so he can practice Ice Magic he and Saturn are childhood friends and reunited at Japan in the Mage schools. Signature Weapon:Snowy Sin Staff. Nicknames:Snow,Eve,Eve of the Sacred Snow,Snowy Nights. Stamp: Accepted( Signature: Blaze Anderson (talk) 06:27, December 14, 2012 (UTC)) -Ice! Ice! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Scorpio Age: 24 Gender: Male Nationality: American Bio: At a Young Age Scropio Was Trained Into The Youngest Member Of The US Military Service At Age 14, Later Mastering Stealth And War Tactics Became The First True 1 Man Squad Able To Go Into Any Mission Without Detection, Later In Life He Became a Merc For Hire and Realised The Threat AHHW Really Posed When They Hired Him To Kill Hank Himself. Signature Weapons: FN Five Seven, Stealth. Nicknames: Scorpian, Sting. Stamp; ACCEPTED(By order of Head scientist and Commander DJ) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Zeta Age: Can't remember Gender: Male Nationality: Canadian Bio: I was a project of the ahhw they made me to kill my former squad Bolervek squad and hank but I couldn't so they shot me in the head and left me for dead 10 days later Xero my best friend and former squad member found me and took me to his hide out and nursed me back to health then he gave me a piece of paper with the corodinates of the ehhw HQ and told me "go there sanford and deimos know you they will help you" so I did. Stamp: ACCEPTED( by order of Head scientist and Commander DJ and Ares)